marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Skrow in UMvC3
Information Skrow is one of the members of a superhero group, Team Heroez. He is the intellect of the group and shows tremendous skills with his robotic arm. One day, Skrow was given his own mission. He created a teleporter to get to his destination. He was then transported to the MvC world. His element is metal and has the spirit of a rhino. Fighting Style Skrow is a medium-base character, he has a balance on power and speed due to his robotic arm. He is second to none in changing powerful equipments, but excels at his health. Health: 850,000 Speed: Fast Power: OVER 9000!!! (lol) Quotes Intro - Skrow readies his robotic arm and prepares for battle. "Alright, let's do this!" "Ready when you are!" "Hold up!" Deadpool: "Hey, it's one of those anime rip-offs!" (To all villains) "Play time's over! Give up!" Wesker: "Well this is one awkward human." Sentinel: "PROCESSING UNIT ON HUMAN DETECTED. INITIATING BATTLE SEQUENCE." (To Sentinel) "This is one of those robotic villains, right?" Spencer: "Let's see who has a good bionic arm." (To Spencer) "Two guys with robotic arms. Weird." (With Edward E. Alt) "Does this costume make me look fat?" Win - Skrow walks out of the battlefield (three steps), then flies with his Chain Arm. "The battle is over, so continue on..." "It's our own destiny, to win or lose this fight" (To all villains) "Stand down, villain." (To Spencer) "Now you know who has the better robotic arm" X-Factor - "Charged up!!" Death: Light - Darn you! Time over - I can't go on... Assists: Call-in: "Give me some time!" After assist: "Going back..." Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down: "You're so not helping..." Last Standing: "Not gotta end here!" Attacks (Note: I'm not good at commands. And attack damage -_-) Normal Attacks: Metal Bash - light or heavy attack. 3 hits. Specials: Chain Arm - much like Spencer's, but can fire off many directions. Can cancel to Fist Blaster. Rocket Launcher - fires in 3 directions. Light is faster, and heavy is slower. Iron Hammer - crouch heavy attack. Can OTG. Sword Thrust - light is normal damage, and heavy can wall bounce. Fist Blaster - fires off three directions Hyper Combos: Rhino Assault - "Rhino... ASSAULT!!!" Skrow channels his energy to his robotic arm and unleashes a powerful rushing fist. When he does this, a rhino spirit appears. Unlike Spencer's Bionic Arm, this does multiple damage. Mashable. (Lv. 1) Laser-Rocket Combo - "Chew on this!!" Skrow unleashes his full power that turns his arm into a gigantic laser cannon with rocket launchers on the top and bottom, then fires both simultaneously. Can be done mid-air and can be fired upward. Mashable. (Lv. 1) Wild Chase - "Here we go! Wild Chase! It's over!" Skrow powers up, grabs the opponent, then slams them on floor while he's running(Mashable). He lifts the opponent up, does a 360 spin(analog),then throws the opponent high. He then fires 3 rockets to stay the opponent in mid-air, then finishes it with a Chained Iron Hammer. Tremendous damage. (Lv. 3) Assists: 'α - '''Fist Blaster (Shot/Laser-Rocket Combo) 'β - 'Chain Arm (Anchor/Rhino Assault) 'γ - '''Sword Thrust (Short Range/Rhino Assault) Color Alternates Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Marco (blue jacket, orange shirt, red arm, blue hair, green eyes, red, yellow and orange shoes, blue pants) Color 3 - Kia (purple and black variant) Color 4 - Xonic (black jacket, blue shirt, red and grey arm, blue hair, green eyes, black and blue shoes, dark blu pants) Color 5 - Vandi (purple jacket and pants, white shirt, orange and gold shoes, orange hair and eyes) Color 6 - Ryna (yellow jacket, white shirt, blue pants, gold arm, yellow and gold shoes, yellow hair, gold eyes) Alternate Costume - Edward Elric (Halloween costume) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts